M249
|type = Machine gun |price = $5750 |origin = (FN Minimi) (M249) |source = Basic weapon |damage = 24 |accuracy = 79% |recoil = 21% |magazine = 100 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = |weightloaded = 14% |used = |reloadtime = 4.5 seconds |variant = |system = m249 |designer = Fabrique Nationale |knockback = 13% |date = 19 Jun 1999 (CS BETA 1.0) |spraypattern = T-shaped |stun = 50% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 |damageC = 29 }} The M249 is belt-fed light machine gun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was purchasable with game points and available since the first release in 2008, before becoming readily available as a default weapon. In some releases, it uses the ES M249 Para name. Overview M249 is a light machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm, available to both terrorists and counter-terrorists. It has large magazine capacity and decent firepower but it has low rate of fire, is heavy and has long reload time. Advantages *Large magazine capacity (100) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Decent accuracy *High reserve ammunition supply (200) *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage for a machine gun (28) *Expensive price *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Low rate of fire Tactics using M249 Normal matches *Fire in full-auto in close range. *Aim for the feet and fire at full-auto in medium range. *Avoid long range battle and use this weapon in close-combat maps. Zombie Mods *Wait for zombies to come close for maximum performance, but do not do this when facing a Heavy zombie. *A 100 rounds of M249 can deal between 2800 ~ 5600 damage to the zombies. It can surely kill a normal zombie if all bullets hit. *It is not advised to use this machine gun except in Bot Zombie Mod. Zombie Scenario *If the starting money is $7500, the player can buy M249 for $5750 and $1200 for 600 reserve ammunition, giving the balance of $550. *M249 is one of the weapons readily available as spawn weapon if selected in Weapon of the Month. Tactics facing M249 user Normal matches *Attack the user in long range. *A M249 user moves slowly due to its heavy weight. Use ambush tactics. *Never duck when facing a M249 user because the bullets will hit your head. Zombie Modes *Make the user waste bullets by attacking and retreating frequently. *Charge the user when he/she is reloading or running out of bullets. *If you have more than 6000 HP, attack the M249 user without hesitating as the damage is not sufficient to kill you. Comparison to SKULL-7 Positive *Free *Lighter (-0.2 kg) *Cheaper (-$3250) *Cheaper ammunition ($60 per 30 rounds) Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same knockback power Negative *Lower accuracy (-6%) *Lower damage to humans (-2) *Lower damage to zombies (-33) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower stun to zombies *Lower magazine size (-20) *Lower reserve ammunition (-20) *No scope Variants M249 Red= M249 Red is the Red firearms version of M249 produced in limited quantity. It boasts an excellent damage and magazine size but it is heavy and has low rate of fire. |-| M249 Veteran= M249 Veteran is obtainable from Battle Weapons event (previously from Comrade). M249 Veteran's alt-fire features a buttstock melee to knock nearby enemies. |-| M249 Camouflage= M249 Camouflage is the jungle-camouflaged version of M249. It is lighter than original M249 by 10%. |-| SKULL-6= SKULL-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-Zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. It deals higher damage against zombies but has lower rate of fire when using the scope. |-| SKULL-7= SKULL-7 or M249EX is a anti-zombie version of M249. It holds up to 120 rounds of 5.56 Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve ammunition. It has better performance over the original one, at the cost of being pricey. It also has a usable scope implemented on. |-| SKULL 8= SKULL-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with an axe bayonet under its barrel for melee combat. Gallery M249= File:M249_viewmodel.png|New view model v_m249_cso.png|Old view model File:M249_shop_model.png|Shop model w_m249_cso.png|World model File:Yuri-CS_Online.jpg|Yuri with M249 M249.gif|Store preview cs_italy_20111123_2101290.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M249_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Red= m249xmas viewmodel.png|View model m249xmas worldmodel.png|World model m249red shopmodel.png|Shop model M249red.gif|Store preview Gash20120612.gif|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster m249red promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Redweaponcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster 524546_180860248714263_1722192067_n.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Camo= File:M249camo_viewmodel.png|View model W Model M249 Camo.jpg|World model Shop Model M249 Camo.jpg|Shop model c1_3_1.jpg|China poster M249 Camo In Game.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M249camo_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *The M249's HUD icon differs to what is actually used in-game, namely that the former is shown with the Paratrooper stock, while the updated viewmodel and worldmodel uses the full shoulder stock. *The draw sound of this weapon is the same as the Glock 18. *In an update in 23 November 2016, the view model of M249 is updated. The update features a new drawing animation, and weapon and hand textures correction. For some reason, the texture resolution is changed from 512 pixel to 256 pixel. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Belgian weapons Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants